twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LilNess
scrolling down Yea its kinda annoying have to scrolling down to far and yes hes weird and he thinks he's funny :s and i like ke$ha too:D Thanks :D for the 1,200 edits message:D Volturifan199 17:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you Oh, yeah. I forgot I had suggested that. Yeah, it's definitely very adult. Regardless of the blood and guts, there are romantic elements to it. It's just not Twilight, lol. By the way, instead of having to delete all of your talk page so you don't havet to scroll down, you can archive your talk page. LuckyTimothy 20:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : It's an archive of entire talk pages. Go to the talk pages of Fingernails, TagAlongPam, Kwaming, or LunaBella. I've seen it their pages. LuckyTimothy 21:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Already ahead of you http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Hello watsup? :] ℓαυяαנєииιfєя 22:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) not much myself just editing :]ℓαυяαנєииιfєя 22:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Finally No vandalism:D...... Finally ! The vandalizers stop (for now) but i'm afraid of they vandalizing again :s Volturifan199 01:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Me too Me too This wikia needs a rest of the vandalizers Volturifan199 01:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi(: Hi(: I know that you like Lady Gaga and Ke$ha.. and I found this icons i hope you like it :D Volturifan199 17:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) New User Can u add me as ur friend? I dont know how 2 use this well. How did u do the signature thingy? Please still how! hey... How are you? Do you know how to put the sign thing? CullenLoverForever17 01:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi(: Hi(: how ur you :D Volturifan199 18:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I hope you're feeling better soon:D Volturifan199 19:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) About the pets... Yea sounds fun:D but please can you explain more about it?(: Volturifan199 01:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) the wikia(: Volturifan199 01:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hm, I must say that besides my friends, most fans don't have my point of view. It's cool to meet someone who does...kinda.Puddinginthesky 04:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Anniversary Awards I think that's a cute idea...i'm not sure how to go about doing it...let me check into it, but you might ask Fingernails too, he might have an idea. Sena 16:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Oh, no I mean "kinda" as in kind of my point of view. Not like "kinda cool". I probably should have phrased that better. My apologies!Puddinginthesky 16:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Hey! Hi! I wouldn't mind helping you. And I like your signature how did you get it to look like that? Sam (Princess) Puckett 20:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi(: Hi(: How ur you? Volturifan199 02:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) why.. why drama:( Volturifan199 22:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :O Hi :D I didnt know that until you told me! haha.. and how ur you?:D Volturifan199 22:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) im okay too(: just a little bored:s Volturifan199 22:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha.. hey I like your user page:D Team Jacob<3 Volturifan199 22:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :D Hey!!:D CONGRATULATIONS:D Number 1 on the wikia:D Volturifan199 15:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Your Site Hey, LilNess, if you could give me more details about it, I might give it a go. Seems interesting...Puddinginthesky 02:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Your Site Hey, LilNess, if you could give me more details about it, I might give it a go. Seems interesting...Puddinginthesky 02:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Oh, hee hee, I suppose I could try. So it's an animal site? Okay! I've never really tooken time on drawing animals so I think it would be good practice! Yeah, I'll join and I'll get started on a picture as soon as I have time. Probably this week. I want it to look good so it'll take a few days. Any particular animal you would like?Puddinginthesky 02:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Okay, so a wolf? Okay! And what exactly do you mean by food? (I joined the site.)Puddinginthesky 02:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky hello my new blog http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crescent_moon/Twilight_Characters_watching_Eclipse please comment ★Crescent moon★ 03:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Awards I'm not a staff, but I am allowed to give out Awards. But Administrator:LuckyTimothy already awarded you. 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Signature Well, you can do it the manual way of doing four of these: ~, which gives you LuckyTimothy 22:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC). Or you can just use the signature button under the Insert tab on the editing layout above the text box. Let me know if you still need help. LuckyTimothy 22:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Friends???? Hi i am Mrs.Volterra 19:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC)! Wold u like 2 be friends? Leave me a message! Mrs.Volterra 19:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey LilNess this is TwilightBabe145. U seem like a really sweet gal. i love how you want to protect the environment and how it seems like you love everyone no matter who they are. i would have love to become friends with you. Your the kind of person this world needs. Good morning, My name is Alba Casas and I work as a journalist in the Spanish newspaper El País. I would like to use some of your Twilight drawings to illustrate a report that I am doing about fanfics. If you are interested in publishing your work in El País newspaper, please contact me here: acasas@formacion.elpais.es; or here alcasman89@gmail.com Regards, Alba Casas